Matchmaker
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Priest Seth and the Pharoah find that out when two princesses visit the palace. SethxOC AtemxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters.

----

Kila (pronounced: Kai-la) was a princess in Ancient Egypt, which meant she was of high rank and noble blood. She has blond, red, and black hair and violet eyes. She has two sisters, Jaydel and Jessica. They are all nineteen. Jessica was the Theif Princess(I'll put out a story with her in it sooner or later, for you Bakura fans). Jaydel has long brown hair and aqua colored eyes, and is tall(like Seth(Seto) )) Kila is a matchmaker. She and Jaydel were going to the Pharoah's palace. Soon, they arrived and they both noticed a priest watching Jaydel. Kila, who was looking up at the palace, noticed the Pharoah smiling at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaydel was walking around the palaces elaborately decorated hallways. She suddenly felt someone watching her. She had a feeling she knew who it was, too.

"Why are you following me?" she asked," Who are you?"

A tall man with icy blue eyes came from behind a statue a few feet behind her.

"I'm High Priest Seth," he said," Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Jaydel," she said," Sister of Kila. I'm a princess."

"Nice to meet you, princess," Seth said, bowing slightly.

"Why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you, I was merely walking and caught sight of you."

"Right," Jaydel said, not believing," This place is beautiful."

"I've seen better," Seth said, slyly.

Jaydel turned her attention to him.

"What could possibly be more beautiful than this?"

"You."

Jaydel blushed as Seth smirked.

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"What do _you_ think, princess?"

Jaydel smiled.

"Call me Jay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid cat," Kila muttered, wandering down a random hallway.

She chased her cat Lilin to this point. Suddenly, she bumped into someone, making them both fall. When Kila saw who it was, she yelped. It was Pharoah Atem and he was on top of her.

"Princess Kila," Pharoah said, helping her up.

"Pharoah, I'm so sorry," Kila said, her heart racing.

Pharoah laughed.

"Its alright, call me Atem," he said," Now, why were you running?"

"My cat...Lilin...ran off," Kila blushed.

Atem looked around the hall briefly before walking over to a doorway and picking up a black and white cat. He brought it over to Kila and put it into her hands.

"You mean this cat?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Well, I'll see you at dinner, princess," Atem said, turning to leave.

"Its just Kila," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

-After dinner that night-

Kila was sitting on the railing of her balcony. Her hair, caught in a breeze, blew out behind her gently. While she sat, staring at the stars, Atem came onto the balcony beside hers.

"Something the matter?"

"Oh, no," Kila said," I was just wondering...why did you invite us here?"

"Well, I heard you girls were beautiful and wanted to see for myself," he said, smiling.

"Just like a man!"

Kila turned on her heels and headed to go inside.

"Wait, princess! I didn't mean that the way it sounded," Atem said, jumping onto her balcony," It was supposed to be a compliment."

Kila sighed.

"Its just...you sounded like most of the guys we meet," Kila said," They only want one thing."

"I'm sorry you misunderstood me," Atem said," Well, one reason is that I wanted you to make a match for my High Priest Seth."

Kila thought for a minute.

"How about my sister Jaydel?" she asked.

"Perfect," Atem smiled.

There was silence.

"Um, pr-I mean Kila, ...do you want to go riding with me?" Atem asked, shyly.

"Sure," Kila said," Now?"

"Yes."

So they wend down to the stables. Kila saddled her horse Rose and Atem saddled his horse Midnight. They then rode out into the desert.

"Follow me," Atem said.

He sped off, Kila following. He led her to a place near the river. it was a bunch of trees all clustered together. Atem tied his horse to a tree and helped Kila off her's and did the same. He took her hand and led her through the trees. After three minutes, the reached a beautiful clearing.

"Wow," Kila said, amazed.

"I found it while riding one day."

"Its amazing."

"Not as amazing as you," Atem muttered.

"What?" Kila asked, turning to him.

"Nothing."

"Thanks for showing me place."

She kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Kila, shall we head back?"

"Sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaydel was sitting in her room when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jaydel asked.

"The maid," a voice said.

She came into the room.

"Priest Seth requets your presence," she said.

"Why?" Jaydel asked.

"Follow me," the maid said, not answering.

Jaydel followed the maid to Seth's quarters. When inside, Jaydel was surprised. It was large and mostly blue, white, and gold. Jaydel looked out onto the balcony. Through the curtain, Jaydel could see Seth out on the balcony. She walked out there. Seth turned around and smirked when he saw her.

"Why did you want me to come here?" Jaydel asked.

"I was wondering, you look like a sorceress," he said.

"I am," she said.

"I'm a sorceror," Seth said.

"I could tell," Jaydel said.

She walked over to the railing of the balcony and looked over. She could see Pharoah Atem and her sister arriving back on their horses. Jaydel shivered. The wind was picking up and it was cool out.

"I'm sorry to have called you here so late," Seth said, leading her back into his room.

"Its okay," Jaydel said.

Seth took of this hat and other adornments. Jaydel could now see exactly what he looked like. He was a tall young man around her age. He had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes that seemed to look through to your soul. He was about an inch taller than her. Jaydel had a slightly surprised look on her face that made Seth smirk.

"You're...you're very handsome."

Seth smiled.

"And you're beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

-Late that night-

A maid went into Kila's room.

"Princess," she said, hectically," Princess, wake up quickly."

Kila woke up with a start.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A sandstorm," the maid said," The Pharoah inquired you to go to his room where its sheltered."

"What about Rincess Jaydel?" Kila asked.

"She'll be with Priest Seth," the maid said," Now hurry."

Kila followed the maid to Atem's room.

"Kila," Atem said, bringing her into the room," Good."

He brought her over to his bed and had her sit next to him.

"There are only a few sheltered rooms in the palace," Atem said," As it is, you and your sister's rooms weren't."

"Its okay," Kila said.

Atem looked around.

"You should get some sleep," he said," I'll stay on the c-."

"I don't mind if we share," Kila said.

"Y-You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Atem gave a small smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same thing happened to Jaydel with the maid.

Seth was aslep when Jaydel arrived.

"Seth," Jaydel said, shaking him," SETH!"

"What!?" he shouted, sitting up.

Jaydel fell on the floor, surprised by his outburst. Seh hit a pitcher of water that tipped. She was now wet.

"Oww!"

"Sorry," Seth said," I-."

He stopped short and stared at her.

"What is i-?" Jaydel started, but remembered she was wearing white," Pervert."

"Um, here," he said, blushing.

He called a maid to get her a new outfit. He turned away as she changed.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered.

"I'm done," Jaydel said.

"Sorry," Seth said, blushing.

"Its alright," Jaydel said.

Jaydel lay on the bed next to Seth, who had just gotten in.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Uh, I'm tired," she answered.

Seth smirked.

"Do you know how sexy you look when you do that?" Jaydel grinned.

"No, can you rate me from one to tenn?" he teased.

"11."

Seth winked at her.

"Goodnight, Jay."

"Night."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Atem and Kila-

Atem woke up to find Kila still next to him. He watched her. The morning sun was glistening on her hair from outside. The sandstorm was over.

Kila suddenly shivered and moved closer into Atem's arms. He blushed.

"Um...Kila, wake up."

"Huh?" Kila groaned, getting up.

"Morning," Atem grinned.

"Morning," Kila said, lying back down.

Atem sat up. Suddenly, Kila sat up.

"I am sooo sorry," Kila said, blushing," I'm just not a morning person, this is your room."

Atem laughed and stopped Kila from getting up.

"Its okay," Atem said," I don't mind you staying."

Atem lay back down and pulled kila onto him. She blushed.

"Go ahead and sleep," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Seth and Jaydel-

Seth woke up in the morning alone. He could see Jaydel's clothes being taken away by a maid. She was in the bath. Seth smirked and headed that way. When he got there, he saw Jaydel. She had a towel around her and her back was to Seth. He went up behind her.

"Morning."

Jaydel jumped.

"Seth! Don't do that!" she said," What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see where you ran off to."

"Well, I didn't run off anywhere," she said.

"Can I come in?" Seth asked.

"No, I'm just getting out."

"Then why don't you just stay?" Seth asked, innocently.

"Perv," Jaydel said, getting out.

Seth grabbed her waist.

"Uh uh, you're staying with me," he said in her ear.

He dropped her into the water. He undressed and wrapped a twl around his waist and got in, too.

"You little-" Jaydel started.

"I wanted company."

"I don't doubt that you've taken baths by yourself."

Seth sighed.

"Do you dislike me or something?"

"No, its just-"

"Yeah, sure," Seth said, turning his back to her," All I want to do is be around you for some strange reason and you just..."

"Seth..."

"Why don't you just go?"

Jaydel went up behind him and hugged him.

"I don't really want to. I just...didn't want you thinking I was some kind of...leech or something."

"Jay-" Seth started.

Jaydel kissed from his back up to his shoulder.

"Jay, stop," Seth said, but the tone of his voice said otherwise.

Jaydel went in front of him and kissed his neck.

"Keep going," he said, his eyes closed," Please."

"I thought you wanted me to leave," Jaydel said, teasingly.

"No, don't go," he said," It feels good."

Jaydel put her hand on his chest and kissed his neck once again. She kissed up to his ear and down his jawline.

"Jay, I don't understand," Seth said.

Jaydel stopped and looked at him.

"Understand what?"

"How you make me feel this way," Seth said," So comfortable around you. Love it when you're around. Hate to see you go."

Seth kissed up her shoulder to her neck. When he found a weak spot, he sucked there.

"Seth," Jaydel moaned, moving closer to him.

Seth moved to her lips. Jaydel wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue brushed her bottom lip. Jaydel opened her mouth, letting Seth's tongue in. Seth moaned into the kiss. He stared to kiss down her neck to her chest, pulling down her towel little by little.

"Seth, wait," she said, stopping him.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not...not yet," she said, looking away," I do love you...but..."

"Then, you don't mind if I wait?" Seth asked, turning her face back to his.

Jaydel smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks."

"Jay, you'll marry me, won't you? I love you."

Jay nodded, making Seth smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atem woke up to find Kila still asleep on him.

"Kila, we have to get up," Atem said.

Kila woke up.

"Okay," she said, sitting up.

"I have a question."

"That is?"

Atem looked down at his hands.

"Can't you see who your match is?" he asked.

"No," Kila said," The only way we know, is if we try to see our soulmate's match and we can't. Then we now they're our match."

"Can...you see mine?" Atem asked.

Kila was silent.

"I...I can't see...anything."

She looked at Atem shocked. Atem was smiling.

"Just like I hoped."

He pulled Kila back down on top of him in a kiss.

"I know it hasn't been long, but...I love you, Kila."

"I love you, too," Kila smiled.

"So...you'll marry me?"

"Of course," Kila said, kissing him.

Atem smiled happily.


End file.
